The Blue Notebook
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: Canon AU: There's more to the Organization than killing Heartless. They've got their own issues to deal with! Foes from the past, runaways, and revenge-obsessed kings are only the beginning! It's a good thing there are sixteen of them... Wait, what?


This... thing... is the product of four years of role-play between myself and my very, very good friend Aki. It was started in 9th grade and is still going on now. I have to ask that you forgive this somewhat childish and silly opening. It gets better, I promise. It's just for fun; don't take it seriously. I guess it fits somewhere where 358 would have been, but 358 didn't exist when this was begun.

And now, it is with great pride that I present: The Blue Notebook

* * *

**Li is Roxas, Larxene, Xigbar, Zexion, Auraeli, Acccepher, Terra, and takes over Axel for two specific lines.**

**Aki is Axel, Demyx, Saix, Xemnas, Marluxia, Kaxi, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and the moogle, and borrows Larxene and Xigbar for a brief moment during the siege of the castle.**

**Everyone else is used by either player when the need arises.**

XXXxxXXXxXxXxXXXxxXXX

**One Extremely Ridiculous Role-play: Take One  
Part 1: The Siege of Never Was**

"Another boring day in the Castle of Souls!"

Kaxi trudged into the Game Room You'll Never See to see Demyx playing Guitar Hero and Axel on DDR. "Where are the others?" she asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Playing cards with Luxord in the Round Room." both replied, not even sparing a moment to look at her. The Round Room was the informal name for Where Nothing Gathers, the meeting room of very tall chairs.

"Idiots." Kaxi sat down on the floor and watched both of them. Zexion wandered in, his nose buried in a book. He looked up, blinking once or twice before sitting in a nearby chair.

"The card game got interesting." he commented offhandedly.

"Really?" Kaxi asked, smirking. "How so?" In the background, Axel started another song, double mats, standard mode.

Zexion snickered. "Luxord talked them into strip poker." He fought, and succeeded in containing, a laugh as he glanced at Axel. "Roxas is losing."

Axel slipped and fell. He scrambled to his feet, and ran out of the Game Room. Kaxi laughed. "Why aren't you playing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Zexion asked. "I don't know how to play. The only reason Roxas is losing is because those cheaters didn't teach him first."

Kaxi nodded, standing up and walking over to lean over his shoulder. "True. They always want to pick on poor little Roxy." She looked down at the book. "What's that about?"

"Nothing, to tell the truth." Zexion tossed it aimlessly across the room and glanced at Demyx. "He's going to give himself carpel tunnel."

At that moment, Larxene kicked the door open and threw herself on the sofa. "Enough of that! I got out before Axel opts to drown us all in drool!"

Demyx finished his song, smirking. He put the controller down and turned to Zexion. "I never knew you cared so much!" He walked over and threw his arms around the smaller Nobody, grinning to show he was joking. Kaxi pulled out her camera and took a quick picture before sitting on the sofa next to Larxene.

Zexion sighed, but didn't move, and Larxene looked over at Kaxi. "Thank the Powers for another girl amidst all these homo boys!"

Kaxi chuckled. "Do you have a problem with homo boys?"

"No," Larxene admitted, laughing. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" Kaxi laughed in agreement, and both looked over at Demyx, who had let go of Zexion only to bodily pick him up out of the chair.

"Why don't you play a game with me?" the blond asked. Zexion just muttered 'whatever' and shut his eyes in annoyance. Demyx frowned. "Oh, come on. What game would you like to play?"

Zexion sighed, a long-suffering sigh. "I don't know. Chess?"

At this point, Roxas hurtled in, diving into the chair that Zexion had abandoned and looking extremely upset. All present blinked at him, confused. Other than his coat being a wrinkled mess, he looked fine. Kaxi looked over at him from the couch. "What's up, Roxy?" Roxas wailed something that sounded like 'I hate cards' into the chair.

"Oh." Zexion said in sudden comprehension. "He lost at strip poker."Axel poked hi s head in, seeing Roxas curled up in the chair. He frowned, walking over and patting him on the head. Roxas grabbed Axel's arm, yanking him down to sit next to him and leaning on the taller Nobody. "Stupid Luxord." Zexion and Larxene laughed, glad that they had bailed early.

Axel blinked, then grinned, wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulders. Demyx chuckled, setting Zexion back on his feet reluctantly, and Kaxi smiled before walking over to play the arm wrestling arcade game. She was determined to beat Lexaeus's high score, even though that was probably impossible.

Zexion picked up the Guitar Hero controller, looking at it like it might spontaneously combust in his hands. Demyx grinned, coming over and putting an arm around him, showing him where his hands and fingers were supposed to go.

Axel looked down at Roxas. "You feeling any better?"

Roxas smiled. "Remind me never, **ever**, to play cards with them ever again." He laughed as Zexion managed to finish a song without failing.

"No problem, Roxas." Axel chuckled, watching Demyx cheer happily.

"That was awesome, Zexion!"

Aggravated grumbles could be heard from the other side of the room. Larxene got up from where she'd been watching Demyx and Zexion, going over to where Kaxi stood. "You'll never beat that." Kaxi rested her head on the machine in defeat, creating an audible thump, her right arm hanging limply at her side. "Ow."

Larxene started to laugh, but was interrupted by Xigbar's voice on the Intercom that Wasn't There. "All Numbers in the Game Room, get your lazy asses up here or you don't get dinner!"

Axel grumbled, standing. He offered a hand to Roxas. "Come on, you heard the man." Roxas took the offered hand, following Axel out. Kaxi was close behind, rubbing her sore arm. Larxene dragged Zexion and Demyx away from the game, tugging them out of the room by the hoods of their coats. Demyx grumbled, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance as he was dragged.

xXx

Some time in the middle of dinner in the Dining Room that Wasn't Part of Reality, during which many of the older members laughed at Roxas behind his back, said aforementioned XIII grabbed Axel's sleeve and pointed out one of the huge windows. "Look."

Dark clouds were swirling around the castle. A flash of lightning was followed by a boom of thunder as the clouds began to form what looked like a Chinese dragon. "What _is_ that?" Roxas demanded. By now, the rest of the Organization had noticed, and were crowded around the windows. Axel shrugged, but his jaw dropped as a huge Heartless symbol appeared on the dragon's forehead.

"Just a show of what I can do." came a voice from nowhere. "A warning, if you will."

Roxas grabbed Axel's arm. "Axel, it's a voice!"

Kaxi had been the only one still at the table. She got up and walked over to the group as she heard the voice. Looking up, she called, "Are you scared to show your face to us?" Her face was dull, uncaring.

"Despite knowing the strength that I possess, you still wish to know me?" the Voice taunted. "Very well, then." A figure, dressed similar to the Organization but without the coat, stepped out of a dark portal and into the Dining Room. "My name is Auraeli, and I am here to destroy you." She smirked across the room at the gathered Order, eagerly awaiting their response to such a bold statement. "Don't ever say that I am afraid, when you cannot feel fear yourself."

Axel growled at her last statement. "Can't feel?" he muttered angrily under his breath. Kaxi glanced at him, understanding why he was angry. Many thought that Nobodies were incapable of emotions, but Kaxi, Axel, and a few others of the Organization, however, knew better. She looked back at the intruder. "Upon what grounds are you here to destroy us?"

Roxas reached over and took Axel's hand, willing the red-head not to lose his fiery temper. Auraeli raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't your leader be speaking for you, instead of the lowest?"

"I speak for myself. I have a mouth, don't I?" Kaxi replied. Xemnas walked to her side, but said nothing. By their identical uncaring expressions, they could have been twins. Both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Oh, forgive me." The sarcasm could have smothered someone. "Now, grounds for destruction… Oh, yes." Auraeli pointed at Xemnas. "I know what he's done, causing so much pain to so many." Then she looked at Roxas. "And here I thought we could trust you, but I guess not." As she spoke, a keyblade colored purple, green, and gold, shaped like an elaborate mask, materialized in her hand, which she pointed at XIII.

Axel stepped in front of Roxas. "You won't lay a finger on him!"

Xemnas smirked. "Such big words, but do you have the power to back them up?"

"Possibly. Don't worry, you still have some time left." Auraeli grinned. She glanced at Axel, saying teasingly, "Oh, someone is protective!" She stepped backwards into a dark portal and vanished. As soon as she was gone, the storm and Heartless dragon vanished as well.

Kaxi sighed and looked up at Xemnas. "Do you enjoy being a thorn in so many sides?" Xemnas only groaned and left the room, quickly followed by Saix. Axel held tight to Roxas's hand.

"I won't let her hurt you, Roxas."

Roxas looked up at him, worried and slightly fearful. "She had a keyblade, Axel." he whispered. "What does that mean? Why can…?"

Axel shook his head, frowning. "I honestly have no idea. Have you ever seen her before?"

"No…" Roxas said. "I don't think so." He looked at the floor. "She knew Xemnas too…"

Axel rolled his eyes. "A lot of people know him."

Kaxi turned back to the group. "I assume it would be obvious to all of you that you should keep your guard up for the time being. Until we find the capabilities of our new foe, no one goes anywhere unarmed. Is that understood?"

"We can summon our weapons anyway, Newbie." Xigbar said with a laugh.

Kaxi glared at him and then turned on her heel. "Demyx." Demyx grinned, ran over to Xigbar, and whacked him over the head with his sitar. "Thank you." Kaxi looked back at them over her shoulder. "Any more comments?"

"Just because you're Xemnas' favorite, other than Saix, doesn't mean you can whack me around!" Xigbar whined.

Demyx chuckled. "Sounds like someone is jealous."

"I AM SECOND IN THIS ORGANIZATI-"

Zexion walked over and whacked the ranting Freeshooter in the head with his Lexicon. "Shut up." he sighed, earning a thumbs up from Demyx.

"Awesome move, Zexion!"

Kaxi walked over to Xigbar and began to drag him away by the ear. The older man howled. "OW, OW, OW!"

Roxas laughed, then yawned. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going to bed."

Axel nodded in agreement, yawning as well. "You do realize I'm not going to let you sleep alone, right?"

"Axel, I'll be fine. I promise." Roxas walked over and gave the taller Nobody a hug. "Really."

"Aww…" Zexion teased, chuckling in the background. Demyx blinked and then smiled, beginning to hum a wedding march as he walked out of the room.

Axel blushed. "O-okay! Fine!"

Roxas waved. "See you all at breakfast!" He hurried after Demyx. Everyone else began to disperse as well, leaving VIII and VI to themselves. Zexion glanced at Axel, head tilted questioningly. "So…?"

Axel stared back, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's going on with you and Roxas?" The Schemer expertly hid his smirk.

Axel turned his back on the younger boy. "Why?" he finally countered, after a few moments of silence.

"Just wondering."

The pyro shrugged and started to walk away. "I'm not exactly sure what 'we' are, to be completely honest."

Zexion grinned. "Whatever you say, Axel. If you're worried, go check on him. I'm going to sleep." He strolled out of the room, book under his arm, leaving Axel alone. Axel groaned in frustration, taking one last look out the windows before going to bed himself.

xXx

The following morning, Larxene woke up, raced downstairs to the Kitchen That Doesn't Exist, grabbed the bread, and realized for the 212th day in a row that they had to wait for Axel to get up before they could have toast. Why own a toaster when you have a pyro? Unless your pyro had a tendency to sleep in until all hours.

Kaxi walked downstairs, seeing Larxene. "Well, it's nice to see I'm not the only one up this early!"

"There's no TOAST!" Larxene howled. "Someone go wake up Axel!" She paused. "Oh, and everyone else."

Kaxi nodded. "On it." She disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a group of half-asleep members.

Zexion yawned, sitting down on a chair in the corner of the kitchen and leaning his head on the wall. "It's too early…"

Axel walked over to Larxene. "What do you want with me?" he whined, sleepily rubbing an eye. Across the room, where the kitchen shifted into the dining room, Kaxi took a seat next to Xemnas, who was sitting at the head of the table. Demyx sat beside Zexion. "Way too early!" he agreed, also yawning. Zexion shifted his head from the wall to Demyx's shoulder, finding it much more comfortable. Demyx blinked in surprise, then blushed.

"Toast!" Larxene said forcefully, holding the bag of bread out to Axel. However, she was almost run over as a half-asleep Roxas plowed headlong into his favorite person.

"Good morning…" he mumbled sleepily.

Axel smiled, ignoring the bread. "Good morning, Roxy. Did ya sleep well?"

"Till she woke me up." Roxas pointed accusingly at XIV.

Kaxi was resting her chin on the table, and looked back at Roxas. "My humblest apologies, Master Thirteen!" she yelled sarcastically. Roxas stuck his tongue out at her before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Xigbar looked between the kitchen and the dining room. "Damn, all of our younger members are horrid in the morning!"

Kaxi sat up. "What are you talking about? I get up at six every morning on my own."

"Except you, _Milady_." Xigbar mocked. He went to the stove and started making pancakes, since no one else seemed to be making an effort to actually fix breakfast. He glanced back at the group, laughing, "We'll put Zexion in your place, Kaxi, since he's gone back to sleep!" Sure enough, the silver-blue-haired Schemer was still leaning on Demyx's shoulder, eyes closed and face peaceful.

Kaxi glared at Xigbar, not amused. "Be careful not to burn my breakfast, Xiggy."

Axel began to make toast, handing the first two pieces to a looming Larxene. The Nymph went to sit down, handing one piece to Roxas before devouring the other. Xigbar finished the first round of pancakes, yelling "Incoming!" before beginning to flip them over his head, leaving it up to the others to catch them. Zexion mumbled something sleepily into Demyx's coat sleeve that sounded like "Shut up…"

Kaxi caught a couple of pancakes, and so did Demyx, as Axel made some more toast and handed pieces to both Kaxi and Roxas. At this moment, Zexion awoke, sitting up and looking around warily.

"Does anyone smell that?"

The group looked baffled. "Smell what?" It was almost a redundant question, considering that Zexion was unnaturally sensitive to the scent of darkness, but they wanted to hear him say it regardless.

"Darkness. Lots of it." Zexion said quietly. Roxas looked around uneasily. Axel finished his last piece of toast, walking over to where Roxas was sitting. Kaxi looked around the room, and said uncertainly, "I can sense it. Is it just me, or is it getting… bigger?"

"Yeah." Before anyone could say anything else, a literal army of Heartless began pouring in. They caught a glimpse of a black-clad figure behind the wave. Auraeli was back, with an army of Heartless shadows for backup.

Kaxi smirked, standing up from the table. The others got up as well, their weapons called to their hands effortlessly. Kaxi stepped out to face the wave, swinging her chain-sickle around in a wide loop.

Auraeli appeared, standing on top of a column. "Heartless and breakfast! A brilliant combination, wouldn't you agree?"

Zexion called up illusionary clones, holding his open Lexicon to his chest and giving the copies replicas of the other members' weapons. Roxas clutched his Keyblades, having never fought this many Heartless at once before. Axel stood back-to-back with him, chakrams at the ready. "I've got your back, Rox." Kaxi swung her chain-sickle, wiping out the first few rows of Heartless.

Zexion was holding his Lexicon still, watching his clones and lost in thought. "She has a Keyblade, but commands Heartless… I don't understand. This doesn't make sense!"

Demyx summoned a few water clones, destroying the Heartless about to attack the distracted illusionist. "I don't think now's a good time to figure it out!" All around the room, the rest of the Organization was fighting furiously. Larxene could barely be seen, she was moving so fast. Saix and Lexaeus were cleaving Heartless in two with single-minded determination. A wave of cards and purple crystal-bullets marked Luxord and Xigbar's positions. Xaldin was a whirling blur of death, and Marluxia an avenging reaper, letting no Heartless escape the reach of their weapons.

"All right." Auraeli leaped down, landing in front of Kaxi. "Hello. Having fun? If you can, I mean."

"Of course I am." Kaxi smiled, wide-eyed, as if she were enjoying the fight a little too much. She cut through a few more Heartless, still grinning eerily.

"Really? I'm glad." Auraeli flashed her a fake smile. "Tell me, what do you care about most?"

The creepy expression on Kaxi's face never wavered. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you something so… unknown."

"Mmm… No matter." Auraeli laughed. "I have… a better plan." She snapped her fingers, causing all the Heartless to disappear, and looked around to take in the positions of all of the Order's members. Larxene stood to the side alongside Luxord and Marluxia. Saix was next to Xemnas, clearly guarding the Superior. Demyx stood with Zexion, Lexaeus a few yards away. Xaldin and Xigbar were back-to-back, as were Axel and Roxas, and Vexen was against one of the walls, shield held protectively before him. Auraeli snapped her fingers again, and two Invisibles appeared. They seized Demyx and vanished again, taking the Melodious Nocturne with them. Ignoring the horrified looks around her, Auraeli waved her hand, calling up two more Invisibles, which leapt at Roxas.

Axel jumped in front of the blond boy, wrapping his arms around him to shield him as the pyro called up a wall of flames around them.

Kaxi blinked at Demyx's kidnapping and then frowned. She walked up to Auraeli. "Why beat around the bush? What exactly do you want?" Her expressionless manner had returned.

"I thought I was fairly clear on that. I'm here to destroy you." Auraeli replied. "You don't even care that your friend was kidnapped."

"Yes, yes, we all know that. You want revenge. But what did our leader do to get you so angry?" Kaxi ignored the second statement. Of course she cared; she just saw no point in playing into her enemy's hands.

"I was stuck, and had to watch as he betrayed and destroyed everyone I ever cared about." Auraeli snapped. "Like you would ever understand, Nobody."

Across the room, the flames Axel had called were subsiding. Roxas gripped Axel's coat. "Those things were bigger than any Heartless ever!" he whimpered.

Axel held him tight. "I know. I won't let them take you away, alright?"

Kaxi frowned at Auraeli, shaking her head. "Of course I understand. You are doing to me and the others what he did to you. That makes you no better than him." Xemnas appeared at her side, looking at the renegade keyblader.

"How about you and I finish this, one on one?"

Auraeli glared at him. "Why should I oblige you with a fight, when you don't even have the _heart_ to remember what you've done?"

Xemnas took a step forward. "I remember." Kaxi called up a few Dusks, sending them to aid the others, and a few Sorcerers to search for Demyx. Xemnas folded his arms in front of his chest. "Do you really think you can win?"

"You do not remember. You mock me." Auraeli glanced over her shoulder before leaping back, whacking Axel in the head with her keyblade and momentarily stunning him. Taking advantage of the moment, she snatched Roxas from his arms, holding the boy before her like a shield.

Axel wobbled a moment, lifting a hand to his head, before clenching his fists and glaring at the girl. "Let him go!" he demanded, his chakrams appearing in his hands in a swirl of fire.

Kaxi looked around, seeing that the Dusks were handling the few Heartless that were still left. The Organization had a new target, surrounding the intruder who had so blatantly invaded their castle. All except for Xigbar, who stood on the ceiling with one of his guns aimed down.

"And if I don't?" The question was directed at Axel, as Auraeli banished her keyblade and pulled out a knife.

Axel smirked, seeing Larxene jump behind Auraeli to hold a few of her kunai to her neck. Marluxia hovered nearby as well, a thorny vine lurking around his feet, prepared to move at its master's command.

Auraeli laughed softly. "I believe this is what they call a stalemate. Each of us is in a position to die. The question is," she said, continuing to speak mainly to Axel, "are you willing to bet his life on a guess? You could kill me, but it's likely that he would die as well." She pressed the knife to Roxas's throat. "Even though Nobodies have no heart, they still bleed, and experience pain. I assure you, a cut here would be fatal. And I have nothing left to lose. You couldn't kill me fast enough to save him." She smirked. Roxas had gone perfectly still, terrified eyes focused on the redhead.

Axel's eyes were wide. He'd never felt so helpless before in either of his lives. He looked back at Kaxi, eyes pleading for an answer. Kaxi stared back emotionlessly for a moment or two before glancing at Auraeli. "How about a trade?"

"What kind of trade?" Auraeli asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "And tell your friend to get off the ceiling, or this one may end up with no head." She shifted the knife against Roxas's neck, and Xigbar groaned, jumping straight from the ceiling to the floor to stand with the others.

"One of us for one who is already held captive. Roxas is set free, and I become your hostage."

Axel blinked. "B-but Kaxi…!" he protested. Kaxi raised a hand, effortlessly signaling him to keep quiet, never taking her eyes from their foe.

"I do not trust you." Auraeli said quietly. However, though she kept hold of Roxas, she put the knife away. "You seem to forget that I have your other companion as well."

Kaxi shook her head. "I know you have him." One of the Sorcerers returned, and she glanced at it only briefly before returning her attention to the rogue keyblader. "So, there is no hope for me to persuade you into this trade?"

Auraeli closed her eyes, looking away for a moment. She could feel Roxas shaking, obviously terrified to die. Finally she looked up. "Keep your trade." She let go of Roxas, pushing him back towards the Organization. "I cannot kill a child, not when he looks so much like…"

Axel ran up to Roxas as he stumbled forward, wrapping the younger in a tight embrace, his chakrams fading back into nothing. Roxas hugged him tightly in return, still shaking. Kaxi raised an eyebrow, then asked, "And what of Demyx?" She watched Larxene, who still had her kunai pressed to Auraeli's neck. Auraeli sighed, snapping her fingers, and a dark portal opened to dump Demyx on the floor in the middle of the group.

Demyx groaned as he landed, looking around in confusion. Zexion hurried over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. What about you? What happened?"

Zexion smiled wryly. "Nothing much. She held Roxas hostage and threatened to kill him." He grinned outright at the stunned look that appeared on the Nocturne's face.

Kaxi looked over, also making sure Demyx was okay before turning back to their now-defeated enemy. "Hm… Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Auraeli laughed, though there was no joy in it. It sounded hollow. "Just that if it had been anyone else, I would not have hesitated to kill them." She looked up at Kaxi. "I guess it was stupid to take this on, outnumbered fourteen to one."

Xemnas nodded, having being watching the whole thing from Kaxi's side. He put a hand on her shoulder, smirking. "Very well handled." Kaxi grinned up at him as he patted her head, and then looked to the keyblader standing silently. "You have two options: join us and live, or oppose us and die. Your choice."

"I'm human…" Auraeli said, blinking at Xemnas, not understanding the offer to join. Then she sighed. "You may as well just kill me." A brief glance at Roxas. "At least I'll know one of us came out okay." she said cryptically, sounding sad.

Kaxi blinked. "Superior, I have a suggestion. May she remain here as our prisoner?" The look Xemnas gave her said clearly, 'keep talking', and she elaborated, "Vexen, Larxene, and I could use her for experiments."

Xemnas studied Auraeli for a moment before responding. "Fine. I leave her to you, Vexen." He turned on his heel to leave.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, Superior." He watched Xemnas portal away before walking to Auraeli's side. Marluxia had secured a thorny vine around the prisoner's wrists, and Vexen took her arm. He, Larxene, and Kaxi portaled to the dungeon, which was located next to Vexen's lab. He shoved her into a cell and locked the barred, cage-like door. "You will stay here for the rest of your days."

Larxene giggled. "Thought that might not be very much longer!" Kaxi smirked as the two older Nobodies portaled from the room.

Auraeli blinked at Kaxi from behind bars, raising an eyebrow. "What, here to make sure I can't escape?" She kicked at one of the bars, making a clanging sound. "I assure you, I can't get out." When Kaxi said nothing, she continued, "You should send those two… Axel and Roxas? You should get them to come down here."

Kaxi merely looked at her for a moment or two before speaking. "Hm… And why should I send them down here? I'm sure they're having quite a happy reunion. Besides, I just might want to conduct some experiments of my own. If you're productive, I might change my mind."

"Maybe I wanted to apologize to Roxas for nearly killing him!" Auraeli snapped. "And I'm certain his… ah, 'best friend' wouldn't let him come alone."

Kaxi had the decency to look like she was considering it before smirking devilishly. "Nah, I don't think I will." She sat down on the floor in front of the cage. "So, where are you from?"

Auraeli blinked. "Originally, or recently?"

Kaxi shrugged. "Both."

"Hmm…" Auraeli thought for a moment. "Originally, Twilight Town. Most recently, the World of Darkness."

"Really? How did you end up in the World of Darkness?"

"Protecting my friends." Auraeli looked away, a silent refusal to elaborate. It was a painful subject. Not that the Nobody interrogating her was capable of caring.

"From the Superior?" Kaxi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No."

"From who?"

Auraeli looked sad. "No one you would know. No one who lives anymore. Please, call Roxas. I wish to apologize."

Kaxi groaned, snapping her fingers and summoning a Dusk to her side. "Bring XIII and VIII here, please." It disappeared immediately, heeding XIV's request.

When it returned, Axel and Roxas were with it. It hovered for a moment before disappearing back to wherever it had been. Axel ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want, Kaxi?" he groaned.

Kaxi shook her head. "It's not what I want. She has something to say."

Auraeli looked at Roxas. "I'm sorry, for everything I did, especially to you. Kaxi was right before. I…" She trailed off, glancing instead at Axel. "You really care about him. I'm sorry." Roxas nodded silently, one hand holding Axel's tightly.

Axel nodded as well, but his face showed distrust. He squeezed Roxas's hand. "Come on, Roxas. Let's go."

Roxas frowned at his friend. "I believe her, Axel. I don't know why, but I know she's telling the truth."

Axel scoffed. "You're a better person than I am, Roxas. I can't trust her." Roxas didn't argue, knowing that he was the only one likely to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"You don't have to trust me." Auraeli told Axel. "I certainly haven't given you any reason to."

Axel glared at her. "I don't need your consent." He turned to Kaxi, saying only, "If you're going to do something to her, make it quick."

Kaxi nodded. "I have plans, I assure you."

"It was just a statement…" Auraeli muttered as Axel disappeared with Roxas. Glancing at Kaxi, she half-smiled. "Plans? Do tell."

Kaxi shifted slightly. "No, I don't think I will."

"Just don't try to turn me into a blob of goo, or I'll be forced to escape." Auraeli smirked.

Kaxi smirked right back, unfazed. "Of course." She teleported something into her lap. It was a moogle with a collar around its neck. She patted its head, a bored look on her face.

"Moogle? Kinda childish, don't you think?" The keyblader grinned. "You're being boring. Any more questions?"

"Well, he's the family pet… Or rather, he's part of the family." Kaxi blinked up at her prisoner. "You haven't answered the first question. What were you protecting your friends from?"

"I don't know why I should tell you. You wouldn't know what I was talking about. You weren't even born." Auraeli muttered sullenly. "We – all of us, a group – were united. For a common good and a common purpose. But a group of us who were closer to the Dark turned traitor. In the end, after a great war, everyone was dead or banished to the darkness. I fell into the darkness willingly to protect four of my friends, no more than children despite being part of our group. They survived, but eventually…" She paused, then, "I could not kill Roxas. He looks like someone I gave my freedom to protect. I became like the traitors, taking hostages and killing loved ones, and… I couldn't." She smiled wryly. "There. Question answered. Mind untying me now? These thorns aren't exactly comfortable. If I slice my wrist by accident and bleed to death, where will you be then?"

Despite listening intently to Auraeli's story, Kaxi still had a bored look on her face. The moogle sat quietly in her lap. "Hn." She finally broke the silence, saying with a shrug, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Marluxia is the only one who can take those off. Besides, if you did happen to cut yourself and die, I would only be stuck without a playmate. And you would be easily replaced."

Auraeli blinked. "I don't understand how Axel, that guy with the mullet… Demyx? And Larxene… I don't understand how they have so much life, and you are nothing but cold. Like Xehanort."

"Well, I suppose I was born without a heart. Or I lost my heart long before I became a Nobody. Quite sad, isn't it?" Kaxi smiled.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room, and out of it popped three silver-haired boys. They were accompanied by an agitated voice that sounded vaguely like Saïx commanding, "Stay with your mother!"

"But you can't live without a heart without being a Nobody. Even my heart is still with me…" Auraeli was musing. It took a moment for the voice's meaning to reach her. "Wait, 'Mother'?"

The three had landed on their bottoms, groaning. The tallest of the three, about ten years old, ran up to Kaxi, throwing his arms around her. "Mommy!" He was on the verge of tears. Auraeli could only stare, wondering when her carefully ordered world had shattered.

Kaxi chuckled at Auraeli's expression, and the moogle jumped out of Kaxi's lap and bounded into the arms of the boy with the longest hair of the three, about nine years old. He smiled in response, walking over to Kaxi with the youngest boy, who was about seven. "Hello, mother." they greeted.

Kaxi greeted them all in return before looking back up at Auraeli. "These are my adopted sons: Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj."

The three of them looked at the imprisoned keyblader, confused. "Who is that?" Kadaj asked.

"I…" Auraeli didn't know what to say. Children adopted by a Nobody? The idea baffled her.

"This is our new prisoner, Auraeli." Kaxi replied to her sons.

"Auraeli…?" Kadaj struggled to pronounce the name.

"Curious…" Yazoo mumbled. Loz simply clung tightly to Kaxi.

"As much as I might resent being _their_ prisoner." Auraeli muttered to no-one in particular.

Kadaj chuckled, smirking devilishly. "Whoever she is, she's funny!"

"Oh my god, he's like a mini you!" Auraeli told Kaxi, fake horror in her voice.

Kadaj grinned as Kaxi lovingly patted his head. "And I couldn't be prouder." XIV said, smiling.

Auraeli sighed. "If you're done interrogating me…?"

"Well, I can't think of any more questions, and even if I could, I doubt I would care very much about the answer." Kaxi sat Loz in her lap, facing the captive keyblader. "Unless you have anything else to say, the interrogation is over, for now."

"If you don't care, why bother asking anything?" Auraeli queried, a bit put-off.

"Well, the Superior might want to get something out of you before he decides to kill you."

Loz blinked up at Kaxi. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Kaxi replied, smiling and nodding to her adopted son.

"_Grandpa_?" Auraeli chuckled. "That's a riot. I like how you kids don't even respond to the fact that you're going to kill someone." She smirked. "Perfect for this place."

"Well, the boys are accustomed to death." Kaxi said, running her fingers through Loz's hair. Yazoo and Kadaj sat down on either side of her, the moogle held in Yazoo's lap.

"Great…" Auraeli shifted to sit against the wall. "So, no more questions, but you're just going to sit there and stare at me?"

Kaxi shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think we should do, boys?" All three children glanced at each other, then smirked.

Auraeli rolled her eyes. "Oh god…"

Kadaj grinned. "I think we should leave her in here with Xaldin or Larxene."

"Why?" Yazoo blinked.

"Because!" the youngest of the 'triplets' replied. "Larxene is a sadist. She could think up any way to punish someone. Xaldin could dissect her." He giggled demonically.

"I'm sitting right here." Auraeli pointed out, trying to keep the disgust from her voice. Children… no, clearly demons in disguise. "And I am perfectly capable of summoning eight billion Heartless in here."

Kaxi chuckled. "Oh, really? What's been stopping you?" she asked mockingly.

Auraeli ignored the question, musing to herself. "But it may only take a few. Because even though most of this castle is Nobodies, I can think of three who aren't." She paused. "Do they even know why I'm being held prisoner, or do they care?"

Kaxi glared venomously at the redhead over Loz's head, as the little boy smiled at their captive. "Grandpa said that you attacked the castle and kidnapped Uncle Demyx and Uncle Roxas."

Auraeli got up, walking over to kneel and look Loz in the eyes. "Yes, but I didn't hurt your Uncle Demyx or Uncle Roxas. I let them go, and I apologized to Roxas, and he forgave me."

Kadaj glared just like his mother. "But that means nothing! We still can't trust you!" Yazoo put the moogle down and put a hand on Kadaj's shoulder, saying quietly, "Be calm, Brother."

Auraeli looked at Kadaj. "Your… umm… 'Grandpa' hurt some people who were very important to me, a long time ago. I wasn't there to protect them, and… That is why I attacked your castle."

"That still doesn't make it right." Yazoo interjected. "Let's say you really did have your revenge. Where would you be? What would you do?" Yazoo was remarkably mature for a child. The moogle, feeling abandoned, wandered over and hopped into Loz's lap.

"If I had succeeded…" Auraeli muttered. "I would probably have gone to look for my friends, for two of three I still don't know where they are."

"Would they be comfortable being friends with such a killer?" Yazoo asked.

"Ven would have killed him, given the chance. Like they killed his master." Auraeli said bitterly. "You're nine. When have you had to kill anyone?" She suddenly realized what she'd said and sighed.

"I may be nine, but I'm not stupid." Yazoo sat beside Kaxi, who put an arm around his shoulders.

Kadaj paced back and forth in front of the bars. "Who is Ven?" he asked, not looking at Auraeli.

"Ah…" Auraeli looked away.

Kadaj stopped and looked up at her. "You shouldn't bring up things that you don't want to talk about."

"I didn't mean to." She glared at the seven-year-old before saying to Kaxi, "He was one of my friends, from long ago."

Kadaj stuck his tongue out at the keyblader, and Kaxi nodded, running her fingers through the boy's hair. "I assumed so. Who is the 'master' you spoke of?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really. No one does."

"Why did he have a master in the first place?"

"_I wasn't there_." Auraeli said. "I was trapped in Darkness, so I was limited in what I could see. I don't have all the details." She held up her bound wrists. "Can you please call Marluxia or whoever? These things hurt."

Kaxi groaned and snapped her fingers. A Dusk appeared, and she instructed it in a curt voice to retrieve Marluxia. It disappeared into a portal and soon returned with the pinkette Assassin.

"You wanted something?" Marluxia questioned, gazing down at the seated XIV.

"The prisoner requests that her wrists be freed."

Marluxia looked over at Auraeli, and made a sharp gesture. The vines fell away and disappeared, and Auraeli rubbed her sore wrists gratefully. "Thank you." She looked between the two Organization members, and said, "Even though Xemnas – and Vexen – implied that they wanted to kill me, you don't seem in too much of a hurry to."

Kaxi shrugged. "I'm not. They seem agitated by your presence for some reason." She looked over at Marluxia. "Would you mind taking over for me for a while?" He shook his head, and she sighed with relief, climbing to her feet. "Thanks." Making sure that all of her children and the moogle were gathered around, she called a portal. "Goodbye." The little group vanished.

"Goodbye…" Auraeli responded, somewhat confused. She frowned, and commented to Marluxia, "It doesn't surprise me that my presence bothers Xemnas. Are you going to strangle me or something?" Marluxia raised a single eyebrow questioningly, and she muttered, "Well, until five minutes ago I was certain that everyone in the castle except Roxas wanted to kill me."

"Actually, some of us want to know a few things about you. Believe it or not, most of us are fairly curious by nature. While Kaxi was down here with you, the rest of us were debating on what to do with you." Marluxia explained.

"Thrilling. You'll find out a few things, and _then_ kill me." Auraeli muttered. "So did you actually decide what to do?"

The Assassin shrugged. "For the time being, you are to be kept alive."

"'For the time being.' That doesn't sound in my favor."

"I suppose it doesn't."

"Hmm… I don't like these odds." Auraeli got up, walking to the back of the cell. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault I got away." She called up a dark portal, stepping through and vanishing.

* * *

I'm such a walking cliche, huh? XD Aki and I were really just having fun with this, but looking back on it, this is the disaster you get when someone who isn't inherently evil tries to play the bad guy, which works in both real life and for Auraeli in-universe. (shrug) And once upon a time, Kaxi's moogle was made-up, and then 358 came along and made Organization Moogle canon. Yay!

So I know I should be working on Second Circle, but I wanted to put this up. Second Circle's Xemnas is based on Aki's, so it's relevent, sorta... I'll go work on SC, but I'm going to keep up with this too, because there's a lot more. Where we are now, we've brainwashed Riku into joining the Organization. It's too fun. XD

Give it a chance? Please? (sheepish smile)  
Li


End file.
